


College Kids

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Multiracial Character, Older Man/Younger Woman, Powerful Family, Roadtrips, Sibling Rivalry, Young Genius, treehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Antonio has completed high school, now he's starting over as a freshman in college, he can't wait to go and do normal college things. When he gets to freshman orientation he bumps into a teen girl, he assumes that it's a kid touring from high school or a student's kid, but no this girl is a fellow student and the girl living in the dorm a few doors down, Antonio thinks this is ridiculous but it's true, his peer is a teen girl.Tyr is 15 years old, she's not a high school student, she's a college student, with her luck and hard work she was able to enter college before her sister did, much to her sister's annoyance and jealousy. Her sister's violent jealousy...(Please excuse grammar mistakes, and typos because sometimes I type too fast and I don't notice)





	1. Chapter 1

Antonio Kedves sighed in satisfaction when he set down his luggage, he laid on top of it letting the bumps and curves from the pockets of his luggage bag crack his back, he looked up at the ceiling of his dorm room. "I did it mom and dad" he thought as he got up, Antonio got up and began to set up his side of the room as he waited for his roommate Michael to arrive, "Are you Antonio?" He turned around and there was young man of average height and build, with dark brown hair and light caramel colored eyes, leaning into the doorway his arms full of luggage "Yeah I'm Antonio" he said getting up "I'm Michael Bui, you're roommate. I would shake your hand but my arms are..." Michael trailed off when all his luggage fell out his hands, the two men made eye contact, Michael smiled sheepishly, Antonio laughed as he helped Michael pick up the fallen luggage "Thanks man" Michael said Antonio picks up the three suitcases and puts them on the bed "Damn you're strong" Michael notes, Antonio shrugs "It's nothing, really" Antonio said "Here, I brought a mini fridge" he opens the fridge to reveal it stocked with soda "Microwave" he said gesturing at the white microwave "and a trash can, but can we try to keep it clean or at the least clean smelling?" Antonio asked Michael nods in agreement "Don't worry I'm pretty clean" he says before the two laugh.

The two continue unpacking while talking, asking each other questions about their lives, family, favorite food and such, there were times where it was playing a game of property Tetris trying to get their belonging to fit but they made it work. After the two were done, they sat down on the faux fur rug that Michael had brought from home, "So what's your race, Antonio, if you don't mind me asking" Michael asked as he opened a can of 7Up "My Dad is Hungarian and my Mom is Japanese and Spanish" Antonio said as he opened a can of Pepsi "How about you?" Antonio asked as he took a sip of his fizzy beverage "My Dad is Southern Vietnamese and my Mom is Hawaiian" as Michael surveyed their dorm "We did pretty damn good" Michael said as he declared a soda toast, and they toasted with their sodas. "Next question, I'm Pansexual, meaning I'm attracted to all on the gender spectrum, are you okay with that?" Antonio asked Michael threw his hands up in the air "I have found the perfect roommate!" Michael says in a loud voice "I'm gay!" He said as a follow up "Nice!" Antonio and Michael gave each other a high-five, they laughed as they finished their sodas "I was wondering why you weren't judging my purple paisley bedsheets" Antonio said jokingly as he opened another can. After 3 more cans, the two belched in unison before Antonio looked at the clock "Oh shit it's 9:00 already?" Michael glanced at the alarm clock, "Well shit it took us that long to unpack and have a bonding moment" Michael said getting up, "Bed?" Antonio suggested Michael repeated in agreement, Antonio gets up and hops into bed, Michael does the same and the two boys went to bed.

The next morning the two boys got ready for their classes "So wait what do you wanna major in again?" Michael asked as he put on a jacket "Agriculture, what about you?" Antonio said as he shouldered his simple black backpack, Michael shrugged as the two walked out their dorm room "I don't know yet, my dad wants me to do business or engineering" he explained as the two walked down the stairs, as soon as the two got outside they split "See you later?" Antonio asked Michael nods and the two began to walk to their classes. Antonio got to the building where his classes were to be held, on the main door was the name of the college "South Teiwaz University" it said in sharp angular letters, painted in the school colors of red, white and gold, he takes a deep breath and walks in with confidence until...he bumps into someone and falls down, taking them with him "Oh my god I am so sorry!" Antonio cries as he gets up, he helps up his bumping victim, who turns out to be a girl about 3 inches shorter than her, her hair was cut in a sort of edgy pixie cut, dyed in a dark shade of blue, she was dressed in baggy clothes with a unique backpack in the shape of a tiger's head, the girl grunts a reply, Antonio sighs in relief as he brushed the dust off of her baggy clothes, she pushes his hands away "It's fine, just get to class" the girl says as she shoulders her unique backpack, "Are you sure?" Antonio asks she nods and Antonio goes up the steps so fast it looked like he was hopping 2 steps at a time, he opens the door and goes to find his class.

Antonio sat in class as he wrote down notes, while thinking about that poor girl he bumped into, he made a mental note to find the girl to apologize to her again and offer her lunch, but then he scratched that mental note thinking about how the girl looked young, like a teenager, so he decided against it. After class was over Antonio heard his stomach growling aggressively, he patted his stomach and began looking at his campus map to find the nearest eatery, after confirming the closest one, he began to make his way to the eatery which apparently specializes in Northern European seafood dishes, when he gets there he notices the same girl walk in the restaurant, Antonio goes in after her and taps her on the shoulder "Hey" he says simply "Hey..." she says in reply, "Aren't you supposed to be with your tour class?" He asks, the girl looks at him confused, which gave Antonio a good look at her eyes, they were kinda creepy looking to say the least deep dark colored eyes with a bright amber ring around the pupils, like she's been through 20 years of bullshit and is someone's wise immortal ancestor, "No...I'm a student here" she says slowly, the person at the cash register called for the next person, creepy-eyed girl went up and placed her order, when she went to pull out her wallet, Antonio stopped her and pulled out his "I'll pay" he said quickly handing the cashier $10 to pay for the meal the girl bought, the cashier smiled in a silent " _Oh that's so cute and sweet of you_ " way. After he ordered his own sandwich, he stood next to the girl awkwardly as they waited for their meals, "You didn't have to do that" she says simply when her order was ready, she takes her to-go meal and walks out, Antonio does the same and follows her to her...unique bike, it was a three-wheeler, with a large and tall basket covered in reflective material, snuggled in between the two back wheels, the wheels were painted with glow in the dark paint, and the body itself was painted with glow in the dark paint, and there was reflective paint on the handlebars, Antonio stared at the bike "What?" The girl asked as she placed her bagged meal in the basket, Antonio snapped out of it and looked at her in her creepy eyes again, "Uh, what's your name?" He managed to ask, she stands straight, like a strong oak tree "I'm Hrafntyr Nordskov. H-R-A-F-N-T-Y-R, I'm 15 years old, and the youngest in my family to attend college" Hrafntyr says proudly, she sticks out her hand for Antonio to shake, but he was too shocked "15? In college?" He says "Why yes, before the youngest members in my family to go to college were my twin cousins Freyr and Freya, they attended when they were 17, if I remember correctly, the oldest member was 26, but don't quote me on that, because I'm not sure if that's correct, I need to ask Farfar" Hrafntyr rambles. Antonio somehow managed to take in all this information "Oh! Pardon my rambling, would you like to have lunch with me, Mr..." Hrafntyr trails off, looking at Antonio up and down "Uh Antonio, Antonio Kedves. Do you have a nickname you go by, because I don't think I can memorize your name" Hrafntyr shake her head, Antonio shrugs and the two go off to a nearby field to enjoy their meals. "So what does your family call you?", Antonio asked as he finished his fried vendace, "Tree Princess, or Asagrim 3.0, because they same I'm just like my Farfar", Hrafntyr said as she closed her box of fish and chips with garlic aioli, to save for later, she pulled out her student ID and gave it to Antonio, he looked at it observing her name with his thumb covering the first 5 letters "Tyr...", Hrafntyr looks at him "Excuse me?", She says wiped garlic aioli off of her lips "How about Tyr?", Antonio suggested, Hrafntyr looks at him and chuckled "That means 'God' in Old Norse. I'm named after Odin, and my name means 'Raven god' so shortening it to Tyr means 'God' and it's the name of the Norse god of war", she explains, then she pulls down her shirt slightly, causing Antonio to blush and turn away in embarrassment "No look!", Hrafntyr protested, Antonio slowly turned back, on Hrafntyr's left breast was a tattoo of what Antonio thought was a demented eagle-bird-thing on LSD "This is Thor's Hammer, Mjölnir. This is a badge of honor in my family", Hrafntyr explains, pulls her shirt back up "But going back to your original question, yes, referring to me as Tyr is fine", she says, Antonio nods in a non-verbal way of saying ok.

Tyr gets up and dust off the grass that got on her baggy jeans, she puts her leftovers in the basket of her bike, "Where are you going?", Antonio asked getting up, "Back to the dorms", Tyr says Antonio blinks "You live here?", Tyr nods causing her hair to flop all over the place, "I attend here, so why not live here, my city of Laguz is 4 hours away from here by car alone", Tyr says as she mounts her bike, she pulls out her phone and quickly types something, before putting it back into the huge pocket in her bomber-style jacket "I guess I'll see you around and about Antonio" she says before riding off. "Yeah...see you", Antonio said quietly, he pulls out his phone and searches that name of the city, 4 hours away by car, 98 hours if you were crazy enough to walk, and 30 hours if you had the endurance to ride a bike there, he looked on a website for the city, the homepage showed the economy statistics "75% Fishing, 10% Agriculture, 15% Other", he muttered to himself, he clicked on the fishing statistic, it showed a picture of a man around 50 years old, he read the blurb at the bottom ' _Asagrim is the son of our founder, and keeps our economy alive_ ', Antonio tilted his head "How?", he asked himself, Antonio shook his head, and turns off his phone and puts it back in his pocket, he throws away his trash properly and began to walk back to the dorms.

When Antonio got back to his dorm, he laid in bed and revised some of his notes, he heard Michael enter the dorm "Hey, how was class?" Michael asked, Antonio closed his notebook and looked at Michael "It was good, lengthy, but pretty good. You?" Michael replied the same, "Oh! Did you know that there's a rich and famous kid living in the dorms?" Michael said hopping onto his bed that was opposite of Antonio's bed, "Oh, really? Who is this rich kid?" Antonio asked Michael chuckled "I can't say her first name, but her last name is...Nordskov? Apparently her granddad is a fishing industry tycoon, and that he controls all the imports and exports in their city, so he basically controls the city's economy" Antonio frowned as he began to piece it together, his eyes widen as he began to realize who this kid was "Oh my fucking god" Michael blinked at him, and began to look concerned "What?" Antonio opened his mouth to reveal his realization but before he could he heard knocking at the door, Antonio rolled off the bed and ran towards the door, he flung open the door, there stood Tyr Nordskov, her head was tilted up slightly, "Here" she said in a flat tone, she handed him a 20 dollar bill "Payback for the fish and chips" she said simply, Antonio stares at her, she couldn't be the granddaughter of a fishing industry tycoon, relatives of a tycoon dress in lavish clothing with celebrity friends, and celebrity god families, they were all slender with the males standing 7'2" and the females standing 4'6" with fickle, violent and sassy personalities, "You...can't be the granddaughter of a fishing industry tycoon" Tyr tilted her head, confused, the two stared at each other, silence was thick and awkward, until Michael broke the silence "Hi! I'm Antonio's roommate, Michael" he said cheerfully, Tyr bows her head slightly "Nice to meet you, Michael, I am Hrafntyr Nordskov from what I've heard it's only the second day of school and everyone is already figuring out about my status" she says calmly, Michael smiles "Do you wanna come in?" Michael asked, Tyr nods and walks in, past Antonio who snapped out of his daze, "Interesting decor...very simplistic" Tyr says, she hops onto Antonio's bed "I'm not used to this size of bed" Michael squats down to open the mini-fridge "Would you like a drink?" Michael asked Tyr peers into the fridge "Ginger ale is fine, thank you" Michael hands her the green can, Tyr slowly opens the can and takes a slow sip "So where are you from?" Michael asked sitting on the floor, Tyr wipes her mouth with the back of her sleeve "Laguz, it's a city in Southern Washington, on the Coast", Tyr said as she took off her jacket "Really? What's it like?" Michael pressed on "A lot of beaches and tourist" she says very simply, she takes another sip, she pulls out her phone as if she was checking something, Michael asked her another question but Tyr didn't hear because she was focused on what was happening on her phone, she suddenly gets up and says quickly "I'm sorry I have to go downstairs, someone's waiting for me", Tyr zips out the room, and on impulse Michael and Antonio follow, the three zoom down the stairs in perfect rhythm, running down 6 flights of stairs until they reach the front desk. There stood a tall man, 6 foot, with graying hair tucked into a stylish fedora, and early signs of aging on his hard and intimidating face, Tyr quickly goes up to the man and tackle hugs him "Farfar!" The man chuckles and ruffles Tyr's hair, Antonio and Michael stood at the base of the stairs out of breath, the man looks at the two boys, he leans down and whispers something in Tyr's ear, she says something back in a different language, the man continues talking to Tyr and she continued to answer back in the same language, the man finally shrugged and picked up a box, he opens it and takes out a giant plush octopus, Tyr gasped in joy and began jumping up and down like a happy child, he chuckles as he hands it to her, she hugs it tight, he pulls something out of the box another plush octopus, the same reaction occurred but this time the man puts it on her head, Antonio realized that it was a hat. The man smiles looks at Antonio before walking up to him, he holds out his hand, Antonio takes it slowly, the man gave it a firm shake "I'm Hrafntyr's grandfather, Asagrim" Antonio almost fainted, this was the fishing industry tycoon, what was he doing here delivering octopus paraphernalia to his granddaughter "Hrafntyr told me that you two are her comrades, I would like to thank you, it's really hard for my grandbaby to make friends" Asagrim says, as he shakes Michael's hand, Tyr trots up to her grandfather and smushed her face into his chest, she says something in the other language, it sounded Germanic, or Nordic, "You're welcome baby"  Asagrim says, he picks her up like a cat and puts her on the stairs, he says something in the language, Tyr nods and Asagrim tips his hat before leaving, Tyr pets the octopus plush, while the boys stared at it, it was dark green, had slit pupils, looked angry, the multiple tentacles were long, with pointed ends and looked like they were made from a quilt "This is Hr. Kraken, he keeps me safe" Tyr said she began trotting up the stairs, and the boys followed, "Come along Hr. Kraken, you're moving into my room".

The three sat on the floor of Tyr's dorm, the room was littered in marine paraphernalia, the ceiling had rainbow fairy lights hanging from it and her bed had a fluffy blanket with two giant plush animals on it. "So your grandpa came just to deliver that?" Michael asked as Tyr patted Hr. Kraken "Yes, Hr. Kraken is my security object, as a child he made me feel safe from all the things I deemed scary, he helped me feel better when I was going through my IQ test, and Hr. Kraken comforted me during doctor visits" Tyr explained simply, she puts him on her lap and gives his head a squeeze, before holding him out to the boys "Would you like to hold him?" Michael takes him hesitantly, he observes him and squeezes one of his tentacles, "This is actually pretty awesome" Michael says as he hands it to Antonio, he takes Hr. Kraken into his hands, Antonio thought the eyes were creepy but besides that it was pretty cool he had to admit, he politely hands it back to Tyr, who hugs it tightly like a small child hugging a teddy bear. "So what do you do at home?" Michael asked "Usually I study, practice Muay Thai, play with my dogs or watch TV" Tyr said as she poked her face with one of Hr. Kraken's tentacle, before pulling out a iPad and playing a song, "What kind of dogs do you have?" Antonio asked interested in what she kind of dog she has " A Tibetan Mastiff, a Akita Inu and a Newfoundland dog, I also own two goats and two Norwegian Forest cats" Tyr pulls one of the giant plush animals from her bed, it was a giant plush squid, Tyr does the same thing to the squid that she was doing to Hr. Kraken. The three continued to talk and talk until the sun went down and was replaced by the moon, Tyr gasped as she looked at her alarm clock, she turned off her music and jumps up "Oh look at the time" she said her clock read 9:00, she yawns before rubbing her eyes, Michael and Antonio get up, and began to walk out "We're gonna go now, see you tomorrow" Antonio said, Michael gently waves at Tyr before saying "Good night", Tyr wished them both a good night before they left and closed the door. Tyr crawls into bed, tucking herself in, she used her squid plush as a pillow, and hugged Hr. Kraken and her other plush octopus, before closing her eyes in a attempt to go into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyr woke up in a typically human groggy state, she looked at her alarm clock and realized that she woke up 30 minutes earlier than her alarm. She rubs the slumber out of her eyes, and gets up, she stretches before stripping nude, she slips on a deep crimson bathrobe and, showering sandals, she ties her robe tightly, she grabs her shower basket, before shuffling out of her dorm to go down to the showers, so she can freshen up. On her way down there was already a couple of other early rising college students, who were getting ready for the day ahead of them, Tyr quickly glances into her shower basket to make sure everything was there, her organic shampoo, body wash, her Korean loofah that peels the Satan off of her skin, and the raw organic honey that she smears on her face to control her acne, she shuffles and squeezes her way to the showers, she gets to the showers and chooses the one at the end of the two rows of twenty, which happened to be the cleanest, the largest and the most isolated. Tyr slips in, closing the stall door behind her, she takes off her robe as she hangs her shower basket, then her robe on the metal hooks on the door, she turns the shower to lukewarm and quickly shampoos her hair, rinsing the shampoo out she grabs her jar of raw honey, and smears it on her face until it's all covered, she leaves it on while she begins to peel the Satanic sin off of her skin, Tyr holds her tongue to keep her from crying out due to the pain the Korean loofah was causing, clawing at her skin, scratching the sin off of her skin. Tyr finished her shower by rinsing the dead skin, dirt and raw honey off her face, she turned off the shower, shaking the water out her hair she slipped her robe back on, unhooked her basket, opened the shower door and leaves, speed walking back to her dorm room, while mentally slapping herself for forgetting to do her skincare routine last night, she began to mentally argue with herself about it, one side saying there was no point being that she was just a teenager while the other side repeated the words of her mother "Time is beauty" meaning taking your time to care for your skin would equal beautiful glowing skin, shaking the thought out of her head, she darted into her dorm room and closed the door quickly. Tyr locked the door, she shed her bathrobe, and got dressed in fresh clean clothes, she shrugged on her bomber jacket, she kneels down and feels around her bed, she pulls out her snack box, Tyr grabs a chocolate granola bar, along with her giant clam shaped backpack, and begins to zip down the stairs, while opening the wrapper on her breakfast, she gets outside the dormitory, towards the bike rack, she was ready to unlock her bike until she hesitated, she slapped herself "Hr. Kraken, Hrafntyr! How do you forget your own best friend?!" She says to herself, she turns back and zips back into the dormitory and up the stairs, she zips back to her dorm, quickly opens the door and quickly grabs Hr. Kraken "I'm sorry I forgot about you, Hr. Kraken" she mumbles and runs out, going down to her bike. Tyr gets to her bike, she puts her backpack in the back basket, and closed the snap buttons of Hr. Kraken's tentacles so the tentacles were wrapped around her neck, under her bust and around her hips, she hops on her bike and began to speed pedal to class, while, as always, being mentally aware that people were staring.

Tyr locked her bike when she hears a voice, "Hey! Aren't you the granddaughter of Asagrim Nordskov?" A female voice asked her, she sighs as she checks the heavy chain and lock to make sure it was secure, before looking that the person questioning, a tall, full-figured, woman, with medium brown skin, thick black hair cut in a pixie cut, straight eyebrows, a tall nose, and dark brown eyes with bags. "Yes I am Asagrim Nordskov's granddaughter" Tyr replies curtly, slinging her realistic clam backpack on her arm like a shopping backpack, "I'm Angelina Arthit. I'm a Psychology major, and I want to use you as a case study for children raised in various living conditions, if that's okay with you", the tall woman said, Tyr looked at her quizzically, "Can you expand on that?" Tyr asked as she walked up the steps, Angelina followed, "Well my professor wants me to do a study about certain stereotypes in media about children who live in different social statuses, like rich children are spoiled, fickle and demanding, or children living in poverty are plucky, sassy and overly optimistic. My professor wants me to see where these stereotypes originated and compare them to actual children of different satutses" Angelina explains, as they walked down the halls of the building, Tyr squeezed one of Hr. Kraken's tentacles "What do I get out of it?" Angelina though about it for a moment "Uh...I'll buy you whatever you like for a month...? Do you like food?" Tyr nods her head "Hawaiian food!" Angelina laughs "Alright then, is it a deal?" Angelina holds out her hand for Tyr to shake, Tyr takes it and gives it a very firm shake, just like how her grandfather taught her, "Can I get your name?" Angelina asked, whipping out a notepad "Hrafntyr Nordskov, H-R-A-F-N-T-Y-R, you can call me Tyr", Angelina grins like an idiot "Nice to meet you Tyr!" Angelina says before running off "I'll see you after classes!" Angelina yells before disappearing into a classroom, Tyr shrugs off the encounter before heading to class.

Antonio walked down the steps, while stretching, when he feels something poke his ribs, he looks and sees Tyr, who was Hr. Kraken clipped on her back and a realistic giant clam backpack slung on her arm like a shopping basket. He looks at Tyr as she continues to poke his ribs, before tugging on his shirt, Antonio places a hand on her head, she looks at him, "Let's get something to eat" Tyr said simply, Antonio chuckles "Alright then" he says, Tyr hops down the steps, reaching her bike, she unlocks the bike, placed the lock and chain in the basket, she grabs the handles, and looks at Antonio, as if asking him 'Are you coming?'. Antonio follows her as she pushes her bike, he kept getting distracted by the creepy eyes on Hr. Kraken, "Cantonese food?" Tyr asked, Antonio agrees as they continued to walk, the two walked in silence, Antonio was thinking about what kind of lifestyle Tyr lived, ' _Probably a lavish life where her house gets the highest income in there city of about $1,000,000 and for every birthday she gets a huge cake, that was made by a chef with 30 years of French, Italian and Swiss training, with gold flakes, truffles, some exotic sugar, exotic milk and some super high quality flour, she probably has a big room, with $100,000 toys, clothes, and jewelry, along with a huge bed that's 20 feet by 20 feet. Tyr probably plays outside with an army of bodyguards watching her while her parents were getting phone calls every minute and-_ ' Antonio's train of thought stopped when Tyr elbowed him "Antonio our food is ready" Tyr said holding up a bag with 3 styrofoam take-out boxes, "Oh, sorry I was spacing out" Antonio said as they walked out of the eatery "That's okay" Tyr said "Let's eat in my dorm" Tyr puts the food in the basket and begins to push her bike, Antonio follows her. They got back to Tyr's dorm, and Tyr opened the boxes, "Shrimp dumplings, potstickers, taro dumplings, rice noodle roll, tofu skin roll, chicken feet, Lo Mai Gai, spare ribs, Hom Sui Gok and water chestnut cake. All for $40" Antonio smiled as he searched around for utensils, his smile faded when he couldn't find any "I guess we have to eat with our hands" Antonio announced, sitting down on the ground as Tyr opened her window, "That's fine" she said sitting down next to him, the two began eating when Michael popped his head into the room "I knew I smell food" he said, Tyr beckoned him in, Michael walked in and sat down opposite of Antonio and Tyr, the three ate, chatting about their classes, their childhoods and other random things. After their meal, the three cleaned up, and sat on the ground again, "Nap?" Michael suggested "Nap" Tyr repeated, Antonio nods, before they all passed out in a food coma.

Antonio was the first to wake up, he looked at the clock, 6:30 PM, it read, Antonio looked down at his chest and saw Tyr's head resting on him, 'Crap...her head is heavy' he thought. He tried to think of a plan to move her, without waking her up, he slips his hand under her head, picks her up and slowly puts her on the floor, he begins gasping for air because the pressure from her head was limiting his breathing, he coughed, which caused Michael then Tyr to wake up "Are you okay?" They asked in concerned unison, Antonio nods "I'm fine" he assures them, they relaxed when Antonio managed to breathe normally. "I'm fine" he repeats "Tyr's heavy head blocked my breathing" Tyr smiles sheepishly "That tends to happen" she says, Tyr looked at her phone "My parents want to meet you guys at Thanksgiving" Michael looked at her quizzically "So soon?" He asked "They said they're really happy that I finally made friends" she looks at her phone again "They're preordering a suckling pig to celebrate" she sighs, Antonio smiles dotingly "Thanksgiving is in 2 and a half months, why are they so happy?" Tyr looks at Antonio, "Well when I was younger, I never played with kids my age, mostly because I didn't trust them for strange reasons, but also because I was busy studying, due to that when I did finish studying to high school diploma level, my parents tried to make me socialize with children of socialites, and I passed out as soon as I made eye contact. They tried again with middle class neighbors, I still passed out, so they gave up, it wasn't until my grandfather, saw you two and when he got back, he told my parents about our friendship" Tyr explained, Michael plays with her squid pillow, "Well damn, it must have been hard" Michael stated, Tyr shrugs, "Some might say that, I personally was okay with that, like I said, I didn't trust them. There are some medical professionals that are saying I'll become mentally ill since I wasn't socialized 'properly' but I'm just fine" she says. Antonio and Michael had to leave to study for a small quiz, so Tyr was alone in her room texting her parents about going overboard with their Thanksgiving planning, she turned off her phone and stared at Hr. Kraken, debating on doing her tedious Korean skincare routine before deciding it wasn't going to kill her, and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farfar means Paternal Grandfather while Faster means Paternal Aunt, all in Swedish

Chilly November, one of Antonio's favorite months, he smiles as he gets into his truck, he needed to go into the college district to grab some new notebooks, because he already filled up his notebook with notes, all 100 pages front and back. When he went was about to close his door, he was stopped by Tyr, "Hm? What is it?" He asked, she had a giant hamster backpack on her back "Can I go with you? I need to pick up some things as well" She says, he smiles "Sure" Tyr walks to the other side, and climbs in, Antonio made sure she buckled in before driving off, it would have been mostly silent except for the fact that AC/DC tapes were playing, "Are you sure you want to meet my family?" Tyr finally says, Antonio nods "I think it would be nice" he says as he slowed at a 4 way stop, waiting for his turn until making a left, "I just don't want you to get over whelmed" Antonio chuckled and rubs Tyr's head affectionately "I think I'll be fine" he says as he pulls into a parking lot, he parks his truck and turns off his car "Okay, so I'm getting notebooks and you're getting..." he looks at Tyr "New mechanical pencils and lead" she says hopping out the car, Antonio gets out also making sure the truck was locked, before walking into the store with Tyr. The two chatted as they picked up their supplies, Tyr moved her backpack so it was resting on her front torso, she pets her backpack absentmindedly as they tossed their needed supplies into their shopping basket, after they got their supplies they went to check-out, when Antonio realized something "I left my wallet in my dorm!" He exclaimed, Tyr sighed she pulls out her own slim, elegant wallet from her backpack "I got it" she says, the cashier rings them up, and Tyr pays $40 for notebooks, mechanical pencils, lead, new erasers and highlighters, which makes Antonio feel guilty that he's having a younger peer pay, but he had to keep in mind that she comes from a family that's more well off than his own, "Thank you" he said Tyr held the bag of supplies, walking away nonchalantly "You're welcome" she says quietly as they walked back to the truck, Tyr stands still waiting for him to unlock which he does quickly, she hops in and Antonio begins driving off.

"Okay so, we got our school supplies, so when we get back to the dorms, should we start packing up?" Antonio asked as they drove back, he kept his eyes on the road as he somehow managed to change the cassette tapes from AC/DC to KISS, "Yeah, we should, everyone else is going home for Thanksgiving, so why not" Tyr said as she stared out the window. Antonio parks his car in the dorm parking lot, they both get out, and walk back to the dorms, they talked as they walked up the echoey solid metal stairs, the conversation was mostly Tyr giving Antonio information about her city, and information about her relatives, as soon as they reached their floor, they enter her dorm room kicking off their shoes and Tyr sets down the bag, they begin to lock up anything that Tyr wouldn't be bringing back home, and stuffing the things Tyr was bringing back into her large suitcase. Tyr laid on her suitcase, hugging Hr. Kraken, Antonio sits down "Exhausted?" She nods, squeezing her demonic octopus doll harder "Only mentally" she adds, he chuckled, ruffling her hair, he noticed that her hair grew a lot, her true hair color, a light brown, showed at the roots of her blue hair, while the shaved parts were fading from the hair growing, Tyr looks at Antonio before hitting him playfully with Hr. Kraken's tentacle, "Attack of the tentacle" she says in her usual stoic tone, before rapidly attacking him with her demonic toy, "Hey!" The Eurasian young man protested, Tyr halted before throwing the toy at him, he responded by throwing it back, the toy hit her on the head, she fell off the luggage case "Nord down" she said, he laughs before hearing a knock at the door, it was Michael "Hey, sorry that this is last minute but I can't go, my brother Kai is coming all the way from Okinawa to visit" Michael explained running his fingers through his hair, Tyr nods understandably "It's okay" she says Michael smiles "Thanks Tyr" he leaves to pack up, Antonio gets up "I'm gonna go pack my things" he says before leaving, Tyr looks at her phone, noticing a text from her sister Luka, ' _What does she want?_ ' She thought brushing her hair away, as she picked up her phone, reading the text that her sister sent in Swedish.

_Luka: Hey nerd how are you gonna get home for the holidays_

_Hrafntyr: A friend is driving_

_Luka: Who that brown haired scum? Come on you can do better than that_

_Hrafntyr: Shut up. At least I have friends that show loyalty and compassion unlike yours._

_Luka: I'll shut up when I leave you in a ditch_

_Hrafntyr: Try saying that to mom_

_Luka: Oh here we go again, is that all you can do?_

_Luka: Hide behind mom and dad because you're all talk with no action_

_Hrafntyr: I may be all talk, but my talking gets me what I want_

_Hrafntyr: A closed mouth like yours receives no meal_

_Hrafntyr: That's why I will inherit the majority of Farfar's fortune and not you._

Tyr closed her phone, placing it on her lap, feeling her phone go into a vibrating frenzy, knowing her sister was typing furiously, she smirked, as she imagined Luka going into a rage like a 5 year old, then she remembered when she broke her nose after Luka tried to attack her, not her fault, Luka decided to be a stubborn slacker that's why she's not in college making the family proud, even just a simple 2 years in college would have been fine but Luka decided to not go at all, she has gotten expelled from 10 different boarding schools, she dropped out when she was a freshman and now she just parties and gets in trouble with the law. Tyr was the good child, everyone's favorite, whenever the family came together they showered Tyr with various gifts, all within her taste, yes, but a little excessive, even for a girl raised gripping a silver spoon and swimming in money like Scrooge McDuck. Tyr checked her hair, before sighing and picking up her luggage, she wheels it out, she places it near her door, she goes back to check that she didn't forget anything, Hr. Kraken was with her, she has her phone, iPad and the respective chargers, her money safe was hiding in snack bin and inside of a locked closet, she leaves her dorm, and locks it, Tyr sat outside of Antonio's dorm, she politely says happy holidays to the other college students that were leaving. She looks up when she hears Antonio open the door, "Shall we?" He asked with a goofy grin, holding his luggage, she head butts his chest, "Let's go" she says in a simple tone, the two walked out saying goodbye to Michael, they get outside, putting their luggage in the bed of the truck which fortunately was covered by a camper shell, they get into the truck when Tyr asks "Do you need instructions?" Antonio hesitates before nodding Tyr enters her address on her GPS navigation app, Antonio turns down the volume on the radio so he could hear the instructions, "Let's hope we don't get lost" he says jokingly "If we get lost I'll kill you".

The drive was 4 hours long, but it didn't feel that long when you drive at the speed limit of 60 MPH, Tyr had fallen asleep an hour before they reached Laguz, Antonio drives slowly through the city, as the speed limit within the city itself was 40 MPH. He can feel the eyes of the locals staring at him when he begins driving on the road that leads to the Nordskov residence, which he quickly notice that there were no other houses in that area, he felt slightly awkward driving his old but very clean car onto a rich property, he continued driving on the road until being stopped by guards in front of a 20ft tall stone wall, the rough looking guards approached his side of the truck, guns strapped to their backs "What's your business with the Nordskov family" one asked in a gruff voice "Uh...visiting...?" Antonio was questioning his own reasoning, "Who do you have with you?" The guard asked pointing roughly at the sleeping Tyr, and with perfect timing, Tyr woke up, "Oh we're here, hello boys we're here for the holidays. This is my friend Antonio Kedves" Tyr says sleepily, the guards nod politely, two guards run into their booths, and the metal gates slide open, one pulls out a walkie-talkie and says something in a different language, the guard who was talking to Antonio earlier made a motion that meant 'Go ahead' Antonio gives him a slight nod and continues driving. "Are your guards usually like that?" Antonio asked as some more guards guided him to a parking area, Tyr says "Yes, my family hired 196 guards, 4 for each side of the fence, they rotate each 6 hours and they train for 3 years in order to be hired by our family, some train for 6 years because they want a higher chance of being hired" she explains, Antonio parked and she hears excited screaming "What's that noise?" He asked Tyr looks dead on "My mother" she says simply as she gets out.

Tyr holds her ground as she gets tackle hugged by a woman in her mid-30s, her bronze colored hair was tied in a sleek and elegant chignon, she wore a simple and elegant knee length dress, her lips were painted blood red, she appeared to be of Asian descent and looked about the same height as Tyr, "Oh my baby! I miss you!" The woman screamed, she lets go, grabs Tyr's face and gives her a big kiss on her cheek, leaving behind a lip-shaped blood stain, "Antonio, this is my mother. Mom, this is Antonio" Antonio holds out his hand to shake, Mrs. Nordskov grabs his hand tightly and shakes it violently "It's so nice to meet you Mr. Kedves" Mrs. Nordskov said cheerfully "Uh, it's just Antonio" she smiles and pats him on the cheek, he notices that her hands were really soft like a child's, "Alright then Antonio, don't worry about luggage our butler will take care of it" she reassures him, before ushering the two into the mansion, which was elegantly painted white, with subtle accents of gold and a shade of a color that Antonio couldn't recognize, along with a deep looking moat surrounding the mansion. The inside almost made Antonio pass out, it was better than anything a celebrity could buy, gold, marble and other precious materials decorated and made the home, they stepped into the parlor where a man around the same age of Mrs. Nordskov, with a light shade of brown hair cut neatly, he was taller than Tyr, but he was skinnier, almost like a bamboo tree, he had the same creepy eyes as Tyr which meant that the creepy eyes are a paternal family trait, he gets up off the couch and walks towards Antonio, he looks at Antonio and sizes him up and down, before smiling and patting him hard on the back "You must be Antonio, I'm Hrafntyr's father, Baleyg Nordskov" he said, Antonio politely smiles "Nice to meet you" he says as he hears footsteps and giggling coming down the stairs, all of a sudden four kids runs past him and hide behind Mr. Nordskov "Farfar isn't saving you this time!" A young man runs in and swoops all four children into his arms, they shriek with laughter, Antonio smiles, the young man looks at him and smiles, he had the same creepy colored eyes, giving Antonio more evidence that creepy eyes were a paternal family trait "Hi, I'm Freyr, Hrafntyr's cousin, these are my little rascals, Geri and Freki are the boys" Freyr pointed at two boys, Geri was dressed in lighter clothes while Freki in darker, "Huginn and Muninn are the girls" Huginn and Muninn looked younger like toddlers while Geri and Freki appeared to be 1st graders, Huginn was dressed in lilac and Munnin was dressed in sunset yellow. All four children slipped out of Freyr's grip and they all smothered Tyr with love "Faster!" They all chanted, before tugging on her clothes in a attempt to get her to play with them, Mrs. Nordskov laughs while Mr. Nordskov smiles "Hey! You four leave Faster alone she's tired!" Freyr said Tyr shook her head "No it's fine Freyr" she says, she picks up Huginn and Muninn before looking at Antonio "Let's go to my treehouse" the four hyperactive children cheered in unison, as they all went outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying to improve and organize my writing style

By the time Tyr and Antonio finished their big breakfast, the ground was covered with inches of snow, and the temperature dropped considerably, so Haruto turned on a heater for them, "Is this normal?" Antonio asked through chattered teeth "Laguz is known for extreme highs during summer and extreme lows during winter, while spring and autumn is a roller coaster ride of temperatures" Tyr explains as she sips her coffee, she sets her coffee down so she could grab her iPad, she puts on a video of blizzard horror stories on high volume before going to sip her coffee again. Tyr drinks all of her coffee before all of her dogs came towards her, without blinking she picks up pieces of leftover chicken sausage and feeds it to her dogs, Tyr sets down her mug "Haruto, I finished" she says Haruto says something along the lines of leave it, then Tyr gets up "Come on Antonio, let's go for a walk around the city" Antonio gets up "Sure that sounds great" he says, as Tyr gets a coat for Antonio before going to her room, she picks up a poncho with lace on it and puts it over her clothes, which looked very cute as it reached her knees, Tyr then puts on a whale shaped side bag, and she goes back to Antonio "Let's go" she says, they begin to walk out until they were stopped by the sound of Nugget barking, "Walk?" Tyr asked as she looked at her dogs, they wagged their tails, "Come on!" She says the dogs began to walk ahead of them, as soon as they all get down to the ground, the dogs begin to surround her, Nugget on one side, Cheeseburger on the other and Notorious D.O.G in the front. They all began to walk off the property, Tyr salutes the guards as they walked passed them, "So what do you want to see first?" Tyr asked as they finally got to the main road, Antonio thought about it as they walked, as he thought about what he wanted to see, he noticed a woman walking towards them, he moved to make room but the woman froze when she saw Tyr, the woman quickly walked to the opposite side of the street while bowing her head, Tyr sighed while shaking her head "People in this city treat my family like gods, I hate it" she said as they continued walking, Antonio wanted to make her feel better "Hey, is there a lake?" He asked she nods while lightly touching Nugget's fur "I want to see the lake" Tyr looked at him, before turning back to the sidewalk "Okay then, let's go" she said before marching away.

After visiting the lake and the empty beach, before walking back home, Antonio looked at at Tyr as she explained the festivals and parades they have, he thought about how cute she looked, trotting like her dogs all the way back to her estate. When they got back a older looking butler came up to them, "Good day, Miss Nordskov, please excuse me, your grandfather would like a private meeting with Mr. Kedves" he said in a stereotypical old man voice, Tyr says nothing, only nods before walking off leaving Antonio with the butler "Please follow me" the butler said, Antonio obliged, following the butler into the mansion, up some stairs and into a library-study like the one in the movies, sitting in the middle of it was Grandfather Asagrim, he looked up from the laptop he was typing on "Oh there you are Antonio. Thank you Shinobu, can you fetch us some tea before you're dismissed" Asagrim says as he beckons Antonio to come closer, the butler bows before leaving to fetch some tea, Antonio sits down in the seat across from Asagrim. It was silent before Asagrim turned the laptop to Antonio "I've been feeling kind of stuck" the older male said with a sigh, "I don't know what I should get my baby, I'm stuck between getting her a Border Collie or a Aussie" it took a moment for Antonio to register that Asagrim was talking about Tyr, Antonio sits back "Or maybe I should get her a Great Dane" Asagrim mused to himself, Antonio finally found himself able to speak "I think a Aussie would be a good choice, they make great therapy dogs" he said, Asagrim studied Antonio, before smiling "That sounds like a good idea, I heard my baby has been becoming stressed already, usually to the point of where she cries" he sighs as Shinobu comes in with tea, Shinobu silently puts sugar cubes into the cups before pouring tea into the cups, he sets the teapot down before bowing again and leaving. Asagrim picks up him cup and sips "So, how are you? Are you getting good grades? Staying out of trouble? Has anything bad happen?" Antonio shakes his head at every question as he picks up his cup as sips, the tea was sweet and floral "That's good, you're a good influence for my granddaughter, much better than her sister" Asagrim says, he glances over to a corner and Antonio followed suit, it was a giant shark plush "Quirky gift isn't it?" Antonio nods, Asagrim puts the cup down, he gets up, walking over to it, he picks it up and shows it to Antonio "Hrafntyr loves gifts like these, can you give it to her when you go back?" He asked placing the giant toy in Antonio's lap, the younger male nods, "So you think I should get her an Aussie?" He nods again, Asagrim pats him roughly on the head "Alright I think that's all, you can go now" Antonio makes sure he had a good grip on the marine toy before getting up and walking back to Tyr's treehouse.


End file.
